New Directions
''New Directions ''are the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over the group. The group has won Sectionals the three years it has been led by Mr. Schuester, and although they placed third at Regionals in 2010, they placed first place at Regionals 2011 with the Original Songs: Get It Right and Loser Like Me, ''as they did at Regionals 2012 consisting of three songs. Two songs performed by New Directions, and a third sung by the former Troubletones. In their first appearance at Nationals in 2011 they placed 12th and did not qualify for the showcase. In the competition they sang ''Pretending and Light Up the World. They returned to Nationals in 2012 for a second year in a row, performing Edge of Glory, It's All Coming Back to Me Now and Paradise by the Dashboard Light.''They went on to win, marking the club's first National win since 1993. As stated in Britney 2.0, the McKinley Glee club was established in 1954. Members Current Members: Logan-lerman-daman-cover-02.jpg|'Chriss Bradley Anderson: Joins in A Brand New Start. Quits in Skyfall. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals Peter Parker.jpg|Charlie Quint: Joins in "A Brand New Start". Quits in A Sudden Turn of Events. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals Tumblr mkljanhHDA1r7bpn3o1 500.png|Eden St.Gregory: Joins in A Brand New Start. Quits in So It Begins. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals AM036.jpg|Ariana Styles: Co-Captain: Joins in'' "A Brand New Start"'' Franklin 2.0.jpg|Franklin Montgomery: Co-Captain - Joins in'' "A Brand New Start". Suspended in ''l'inattendu. Reinstated in'' The Graduates Return. Quits in ''It's Britney, Bitch. Rejoins and Quits in The Black Swan. Rejoined in A Twist in Regionals Taylor Swift 2013.jpg|Kate Meyer: Joins,Quits and Rejoins in Double Trouble. Quits in A Sudden Turn of Events. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals SH035.jpg|Franchessca Gray: Joins in'' "Double Trouble"'' EF037.jpg|Spencer Carter: Joins in L'inattendu. Kicked out in The Graduates Return. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals HM033.jpg|Bridget Summers: Joins in A Twist in Regionals Grant-gustin-23rd-annual-glaad-media-awards-01.jpg|DJ Smythe-Pierce: Joins in The Bitch's Den Walks.png|Walker Parker: Joins in The Pursuit/Recruit Project Miranda-miranda-cosgrove-10745522-821-1222.jpg|Natalia Wilson: Joins in The Pursuit/Recruit Project SteffiPrescottS2.jpg|Steffi Prescott: Joins in Dynamic Duos Harley.png|Harley Abrams: Joins in Dynamic Duos Temporary Members: Harrystyles.png|Harry Styles: Temporarily joins in'' New Directions: 1D Reloaded'' Louistomlinson.png|Louis Tomlinson: Temporarily joins in New Directions: 1D Reloaded Niallhoran.png|Niall Horan:Temporarily joins in New Directions: 1D Reloaded Liam+Payne+Liam.png|Liam Payne:Temporarily joins in New Directions: 1D Reloaded Zayn-Malik.png|Zayn Malik:Temporarily joins in New Directions: 1D Reloaded Former Members: VivianMontgomery.jpg|Vivian Montgomery: Joins in The Back Up Plan. Leaves after l'inattendu ElmoCorcoran.jpg|Elmo Corcoran: Joins in'' Opposites Interact. Leaves after ''L'inattendu Untitled.png|David Hastings: Joins in I Am Your Mother. Quits in Trouble in New York City Taylor-swift-2013-brit-awards-11.jpg|Amelia Meyer: Joins in'' Old Rivals,New Rivals. Quits in ''So It Begins. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals. Kicked out in Evicted! Ashleytisdale7619.jpg|Cameron Summers: Joins in'' Old Rivals,New Rivals. Quits in ''So It Begins. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals. Quits in You Are My Rival Tess-Tyler-camp-rock-2-the-final-jam-24308601-300-400.jpg|Britney Jackson: Joins in "It's Britney, Bitch". Quits in A Sudden Turn of Events. Rejoins in A Twist in Regionals.Quits in The Art of Love/War. Rejoins in The Pursuit/Recruit Project. Quits in Lesbian-nest Sub Groups Even though New Direction is a club, multiple sub groups have existed within it. New Directions Boys Main article: New Directions Boys As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the male members of New Directions. This group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. New Directions Girls Main article: New Directions Girls As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the female members of New Directions. Just like the New Directions Boys, this group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. Sue's Kids In the episode Throwdown when Sue was appointed as Co-Director of New Directions. Intending to paint Will as racially insensitive, Sue takes all she considers the minority members of New Directions under her. (No longer active) Will's Group This group is consisted of the members that Sue did not choose. (No Longer active) The Unholy Trinity They consist of Quinn, Brittany and Santana. The Justin Bieber Experience This group was founded by Sam when trying to earn money Booty Camp Created in the episode I Am Unicorn in hope of improving the dance skills of most of the members of New Directions. The Troubletones Originally a rival glee club which have ND's former members Mercedes, Santana and Brittany as leads. After they lost in Sectionals the 3 are offered to rejoin ND and they brought the rest/some of the Troubletones with them.The Troubletones were active once again with Shelby and Sugar and a new member Bridget. Season 1 Table Setlists of Competitions Sectionals, 2012 Planned: *An unknown Franklin solo Performed *'''We Are Golden by MIKA. Solos by Eden,Charlie,Ariana,Amelia & Chriss *'Diamonds' by Rihanna. ''Solos by Franchessca Regionals, 2013 Performed: *'Wide Awake by Katy Perry. Solos by Franklin *'''Titanium by David Guetta featuring. Sia. ''Solos by Franchessca *'Heart Attack/22 by'' One Direction/Taylor Swift. Solos by Ariana and Franklin Nationals, 2013 Planned: *An unknown Franklin solo Performed: *'Heart Attack 'by ''Demi Lovato. Solos by Ariana and Cameron *'''Lost in Paradise by Rihanna. Solos by Kate *'Put Your Hearts Up '''by ''Ariana Grande. Solos by Ariana and Chriss Sectionals, 2013 Planned: *'Six Degrees of Seperation' by The Script. Solos by Franklin. *'Just a Fool '''by ''Christina Aguilera and Blake Shelton. Solos by Ariana and Franklin. Performed: ''Heartbroken Medley: *'Six Degrees of Seperation''' by The Script. Solos by Harley *'Just a Fool' by'' Christina Aguilera ft. Blake Shelton''. Solos by Franchessca and Charlie. *'Turn Your Face' by Little Mix. Solos by Bridget,Spencer,Chriss,Kate,Walker,Eden, and DJ. Regionals, 2014 Performed: *'Arena' by B.o.B featuring Chris Brown and T.I. Solos by Eden,Charlie,Harley,Cameron & Walker *'I Love It '''by ''Icona Pop featuring Charli XCX. Solos by Chriss,DJ,Natalia, Bridget,Kate & Spencer *'Just Give Me a Reason' by P!nk featuring Nate Ruess. Solos by Ariana and Franklin Nationals, 2014 Performed: *'Marry The Night/Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga. Solos by Kate,Britney,Spencer,Chriss,Bridget,Eden & Franklin *'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson. Solos by Franchessca *'Beauty and a Beat '''by ''Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj. Solos by Franklin,Eden,Kate,Spencer,Charlie. Auditions The first 6 members, Franchessca,Spencer and DJ were the only members to audition with a song ''Season One'' *Chriss: Fading by Rihanna *Eden: With You by Chris Brown *Charlie: More Than Words by Extreme *Ariana: Moments by'' One Direction'' *Franklin: Someone Like You by Adele *Kate: Bubbly by Colbie Cailat *Franchessca: You Must Love Me from Evita *Spencer: Toxic 'by Britney Spears'' *DJ: 'In Your Eyes '''by ''Peter Gabriel ''Solo For Sectionals'' *Ariana: 'Who You Are '''by ''Jessie J *Chriss: Complicated''' by Rihanna *Eden and Amelia: Superhuman by Chris Brown featuring Keri Hilson *Franchessca: If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys *Franklin:' Wave Ya Hand' by Nicki Minaj ''Solo For Nationals'' *Eden: Creep by Radiohead